A Constrained Application Protocol (CoAP) is a protocol designed for internet of things and machine-to-machine applications. CoAP provides request—response based communication mechanism between a CoAP server and a set of CoAP clients. The set of CoAP clients can be in the form of sensors spread over a particular geographical area. Another example of the CoAP clients can be a network of electronic devices such as tube lights, fans, bulbs, Air Conditioners (ACs), and other electronic equipments connected over a wireless network to a central device (CoAP server). Further, all the CoAP clients may not be connected to the CoAP server at the same time, rather transmit or receive data from the CoAP server at regular intervals. This is done in order to save energy at each of the CoAP clients. However, in order to test communication between the CoAP clients and the CoAP server, one has to manually generate test cases to test the active CoAP clients in the Internet of Things (IoT) network.
Currently in order to test the CoAP server a tester needs to find out which resources are hosted on the CoAP server. This is done by manually identifying the Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs) associated with each of the CoAP clients that are hosted over the CoAP server. Once, the URIs are determined, the URIs are fed to a load generation tool to conduct performance testing and load testing of the CoAP server and CoAP clients. However, currently there are no tools for testing CoAP server without manual input of URIs and test the CoAP clients for all possible requests.